If They Were All Unicorns
by The-Kat-Is-Smart-Random
Summary: What if the twiglight characters were Unicorns! You've always wanted to know.....READ TO SUCCEED! Rated T because I just like the letter T.


If They Were All Unicorns

What if the twilight characters were all unicorns??? Hmmmmmm.......

*******

I woke up in the middle of the night. The thought keep pounding in my tiny brain: first day of flight school, first day of flight school, first day.

I got up. Mr. Wobbles, my pet rock, stirred in his slumber. Hmmm, now that's an odd thought. Do rocks really sleep? I think Mr. Wobbles does. That's how he stays so still. Lazy rock; always sleeping. At least he doesn't have to go to a new flight school.

I went for a walk around the pasture. I nibbled on some grass, then went back to Mr. Wobbles, and slept till dawn.

I woke to the sound of my dad, Charlie the Unicorn, kicking Mr. Wobbles at me and yelling, "Wake up, Isabella Unicorn-that-looks-like-a-swan!!! It's the first day of Flight School!!!! I know you just flew in from the Arizona pasture, but you're just like all the other teenage Unicorns!!!"

My reply: "I'm up, dad. And, please, its just Bella." Oh yeah, thats my name. My full name. But I just go by Bella Unicorn-Swan. I don't really look like a swan. Unicorns don't even know what Swans are.

I drank from the pond in my pasture I lived in with Charlie. I just moved here from my Pasture in Arizona.

I arrived at Flight School where I quickly was greeted by Eric the Unicorn, Jessica the Unicorn, Ben the Unicorn, Tyler the Unicorn, and Angela the Unicorn. They showed me around the field, and after the first part of Flight Instruction, we all met in the feeding pasture. We grazed and talked, then it got quiet as some of the most beautiful Unicorns I'd ever seen entered through the gate: The Cullen-corns.

Jessica quickly and quietly mumured the names of each Cullen-corn. I noticed they were all mated together, except for the bronze maned one, Edward. Jessica told me not to even think about it, and that he wasn't looking for a mate. But I couldn't look away from the small, darkly shadowed area where all the Cullen-corns had gone and where, strangely, not even looking at the grass. Its good grass, so I don't see why they wouldn't want any. They were all talking and looking at each other. Except for Edward. He was staring directly at me. I got scared. So I ran out of the field.

As I was running, I wasn't looking where I was going and ran straight onto the road without looking both ways. Out of nowhere, Tyler-corn came flying down the road. he tried to stop, but his hoof got caught on a branch. He came at me really fast, but all I had time to do was let out a terrified whinny as Edward-corn barreled into my side, knocking me out of the way. He saved me.

Then he disappeared.

And didn't come back until 3 days later.

And this time, we were made flight partners. I noticed that his eyes changed from a dark brown, to a light brown. Because, Unicorn eyes don't change color. But his did. Freaky.

I decided to confront Edward-corn.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked.

"I-I don't hate you. I...um...Follow me," He motioned toward the gate out of the flight class. I did follow him.

He took us to Candy-corn Mountain. All of the sudden, he turned around, and a mixture of pain and anger blazed in his unicorn eyes.

"I'm not like other Unicorns. I drink unicorn blood," Edward-corn stated. I gasped.

"So, you're a.....a.....a.....," I stuttered.

"A Vamp-corn?! Yes, I'm a Vamp-corn," He laughed harshly.

"And the rest of your herd. They are too?" I inquired.

"Yes. And I can read minds. But I can't read yours. And I don't know why," Edward-corn looked at me questioningly.

"Maybe there's something wrong with you. Did you come out hooves first? My brother did. He kept running into trees and eating his own tail. Then one day he said he was going to swim to Candyland, so he jumped into the lake. I don't think he ever realized he had wings. We never heard from him again. Anyways, continue?" he just stared at me.

"Ok then. Well, I also can sparkle in the sun and-" I cut him off.

"So? My mane is purple. That doesn't mean I'm a jedi," I was truly baffled as to why he thought he was special for sparkling.

"You are not helping this matter at all, Bella-corn! I don't think you understood me correctly: I DRINK UNICORN BLOOD! Aren't you afraid?!" all my instincts screamed "yes," but i just didn't feel afraid.

"You know, you're not really that scary. You know what would make me think something of you, though? If you, like, farted glitter. Yeah, then you'd be special," he seemed sad.

"I love you, Bella-corn. And so the lion fell in love with the lamb, " he murmured.

"Ok, first of all, I soo don't like you, because I think you need some kind of Therapist-corn. And second of all, what the heck is a lion and a lamb?! You, sir-corn, have unicorn issues," I think this upset him, because I flew to my home pasture, only to find him waiting there for me.

"YOU STALKER!!! Ya know, my dad is the police-corn!!!"

"Bella-corn, just listen to me-" He started.

"NO Edward-corn!! I don't like you!! How about you call me on the horn-cell when you learn to fart glitter. Then we can talk!!" And with this, I threw Mr. Wobbles at him and flew off.


End file.
